


Linde ana Peregrin Took (Song for Peregrin Took)

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elvish Verse, Gen, Poetry, Quenya, Song - Freeform, Translated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song for Peregrin Took written in Quenya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linde ana Peregrin Took (Song for Peregrin Took)

_Liltanelye i peleressen  
tintile hendulyasse,  
ar raya vanima antalyasse  
tuvunelye alasse i laurea auresse  
calles varne findinyassen  
ar lautane alassinqua endanya  
lastanelye i celvalleon nyarner quentarente  
ú-istala i analta Ambar  
valin nomelyallo mitta i Shire  
manen utúlies sinanna?  
autala i varnare istanelye  
lelya mornienna ar raxenna  
er estel ehtele oirave  
híralye huorelya  
nimba ter i mornie.  
vantanelye rimbe tier  
ter i taure ar nanda  
i ninque ostonna tumna raxenna  
laitaina Ernil i Pheriannath  
tána ar huorinqua sín nálye  
nessa perino ho i Shire  
an i an-pitya quén  
pole ahya i tie i apameo_

_You used to dance in the fields,  
a twinkle in your eyes,  
and a smile upon your fair face._

_You reveled in the golden sunshine,  
as it glowed upon your brown curls,  
and warmed your mirthful heart._

_You listened to the crickets tell their tales,  
forgetting about the world at large,  
quite content with your place in the Shire._

_How has it come to this?  
Leaving the safety you once knew,  
to travel into darkness and peril._

_Yet hope springs eternal,  
you find your courage,  
to go on through the dark._

_You have walked many paths,  
through the forest and plain,  
to the White City in deep peril._

_Hailed Ernil i Pheriannath,  
noble and brave you have become,  
young Hobbit from the Shire ...  
for even the smallest person,  
can change the course of the future._


End file.
